Where Are We?
by Phyco girl
Summary: Edward/Winry. Mishap leads to discovery. Romantic Comedy. Complete.
1. Sticking to Promises

_A/N: I was told by Orealie that a sequel would be appreciated so this is for you guys who read Just Screw It! Now I'm glad to present: Where Are We? The first chapter's a teaser XP. Please R and R._

**CHAPTER 1: STICKING TO PROMISES**

Several months had passed since their previous fiasco and things seemed to be settling down since she had left Resembool. And ever since he left Winry had been waiting for him to come back with another busted arm or maybe even just to visit. Besides, her previous plan had gotten her and Ed to spend some good ol' quality time together. She had cooked up another plan and was eager to test it out too. Oh, she was a good actress alright.

_Ring, ring!_ Winry's train of thought was stopped as she picked up the phone. She heard the familiar voice of her grandmother on the other line.

"Hello? This is Pinako. I want to speak to my granddaughter Winry. Could you get her?"

"Oh, hi grandma Pinako! Why are you calling," asked Winry.

"Is that you Winry? Well, I just heard from Edward that he and Alphonse are coming to Resembool for a short visit and I was wondering if you would like to come home for a bit to see them," the old woman replied.

"I'll take the next train there!" Winry said a little _too_ eagerly. And after speaking to the manager of the shop she was working in she packed her bags and got on the next train.

_Meanwhile_ –

Edward Elric was on the train that would, in a few hours, get him to Resembool. Yes he was given a week off to visit Pinako and, if he knew her well enough, Winry.

Of course this week off didn't come without a price. It was equivalent exchange. And the price he had to pay was a 3 hour long argument with Colonel Shit a.k.a. Mustang.

"_Why," _he had asked and Ed's reply was as predictable as it was simple, _"WHY THE HELL DO YOU CARE?"_ Of course the Colonel kept annoying him about it until Hawkeye told him that Edward needed a break and that Mustang still hadn't finished his paperwork. And so as luck would have it the Colonel was dispersed into the world of paperwork and angry mumbling and Ed was given his vacation.

But what was the reason Ed wanted this break and the answer was that he made a promise he wouldn't forget her and he had a plan to prove it.

_ Meanwhile in Resembool-_

Pinako hung up the phone. She inhaled some smoke from her pipe and then blew out a puff of smoke as she chucked to herself. Little did the two know that she had a plan that would surpass both of theirs.

_A/N : Well that's the end of the first chapter I'll update ASAP but that'll probably be Friday (the 15th) I look forward to any reviews!_

_-Phyco girl_


	2. Where are They?

_A/N: Sorry that this chapter is kind of late but I was just being REALLY lazy. Oh well! Here ya' go, Chapter 2!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own FMA. If I did it would be some fluffy romance between EdxWinry and RoyxRiza._

"_..." Means someone is thinking_

"..." Means someone is talking

**CHAPTER TWO: WHERE ARE THEY?**

Ed and his brother Al got off the train and started heading towards the Rockbell residence.

"It's nice to be back isn't it brother?" the giant suit of armor which was Al asked.

"Yeah, I _guess_," Ed replied. He set his suitcase on the ground and sat on it with a _thud_.

Al started talking again, "I am very excited to see Aunty Pinako again. We haven't seen her in a long time brother."

"_That_ backwards old bat," Ed smirked, "Well, I'm just here to see Win--"

"Who?" asked Al.

"Um, nobody. Let's go," and with that Ed got up and he and his brother continued to walk down the dirt path that led "home".

_Meanwhile..._

Winry had just arrived back at her home in the country side. She was very excited to see the two brothers, especially Ed.

"_Oh, what am I THINKING? HAVE I GONE **NUTS?"**_ Ok so, maybe he was _kind of_ cute but he was her childhood friend for god's sake! Besides her plan was just for making him talk about what happened when she wasn't around. After all, she couldn't have them causing _too_ much trouble. And even though she knew they spoke with their "actions" sometimes it just wasn't good enough! She decided to put her thoughts aside and knock on the door.

"Who's there?" demanded a voice that seemed to be her grandmother's.

"It's Winry!"

"Come in. I'll be there in a second," the voice replied and so she entered the house. It seemed pretty empty though.

"_WHERE THE HELL ARE THEY? Ya' know this was just like them. They say they're going to do something but NOOOOO. Wow, whoop de do looked like I have to sit here waiting, like always. Ugh that short, little, shrimpy--"_

_KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK!_ Winry turned her head towards the door at the sudden noise as the knob started to turn.

"Brother, it's rude to go barging in like this! Don't you think we should knock first?"

"Already did. Hell, if they're going to take so friggin' long we may as well go in!"

"_Yep, that's them," _Winry thought to herself. She rushed over to the door. Eager to open it and suprise the brothers when...

**BAM! **A foot met with the door and kicked it down, causing Winry to go down with it. She was about to get up when she felt a sudden weight plant itself upon the door.

That weight was also known as Ed. He was boasting over his victory when Pinako rushed in. She had heard the tremendous sound from the doorway.

"What happened? Edward, Alphonse!" the old woman said while glaring at the two (especially at Ed).

"Well nobody was answering the door so I had to use force," explained Ed

"Ah! Sorry Aunt Pinako! We'll fix it right away!" rambled Al apologetically.

"Ugh, fine," Ed said. He was about to clap his hands together when he heard a sound (Winry's muffled screaming). "Did you hear something Al?" asked Ed.

"No. Probably just the wind brother," replied Al.

"Well you boys are going to fix it the old fashioned way! WITHOUT alchemy."

"NO FAIR MINI-HAG WHY DON'T YOU JUST DO IT YOURSELF?" Ed yelled while stomping his foot for impact. Winry again let out a muffled scream. She couldn't take it much longer. Heck she couldn't stand not _breathing_ much longer!

"Hey, have you boys happened to see Winry?" asked Pinako, "I thought I heard her come in a few minutes ago."

"Really?" Al replied, " I thought she was working in Rush Valley."

"Well what should we do? Look for her?" Ed said.

"I'll start right away!" exclaimed Al and at that he rushed out the hole of a once standing front door to see if Winry was anywhere in sight.

"Sheesh she's 16 years old dammit! You'd think she'd act like it." Ed commented. He stepped off the door to help his brother look for Winry when...

**_BAM!_** Ed was knocked out lying unconsious on the floor. It looked like Winry had pushed the door off of her (with the strength she had left) and whacked Ed in the head with her newly acquired jumbo–sized wrench (courtesy of fancy and expensive stores, oh and Ed too) and so now Ed was lying face down on the floor. Just then Al came back through the gap in the front of the house while Winry triumphantly stood on top of Edward.

And Al went into a frenzy.

"AH BROTHER! What happened? Is he dead? Is he going to be oka--"

"He's fine Alphonse," Pinako said, trying to calm the now very worried Al down. "It looks like he's unconscious but he's still breathing. Carry him upstairs and set him down in Winry's room." Al nodded and then did as he was told (after Winry stopped standing on Ed of course). "Winry, whem Edward wakes up why don't you take him with you to the new market they set up here. I need to restock on food," said Pinako.

"OK," Winry replied letting herself fall on top of a chair. It was going to be a long day.

The plan was just beggining.

_A/N: So I hoped you enjoyed reading this chapter I'll post the third one as soon as possible (whenever that is) and keep the reviews coming! They get me motivated to write more _

Review replies:

Kitsune no Youkai: Yay! You're the first reviewer! I hoped you enjoyed reading this chapter to

Saturn Stars: Thanks for the great review! I hope you update on your fic soon (even though you just updated today XD)

Cricket-chan: Oh yes, EVIL PLOTTING! WHA HA HA HA HA (chokes) Eh, sorry about that! I saw you on the boards too Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Looks like you'll have to wait and see what her plan is even though you could probably make some good inferences! Let's just say I have some trouble planned for them...

L8ER!

Phyco girl


	3. Fork in the Road

_A/N: Ah! **Gomen naisai! Gomen naisai!** I am SO sorry for not updating for such a looooong time! I bet you guys were losing hope T.T I am also very grateful for all the reviews I've received from this story! Even more reviews in 2 chapters than in the WHOLE original story. Like always review replies are at the bottom of the page. Once more GOMEN NAISAI!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own FMA and yada, yada, yada... You know the drill._

"..." means someone is talking

"_..." means someone is thinking._

**HOWEVER if it starts out regular and/or only one word is in italics then the person is still talking. The one or two words in italics are just for emphasis. EX: "I am _really_ bored." or "_So_, do you think I care?" and so on...**

**CHAPTER THREE: Fork in the Road**

She was tired and groggy PLUS she had nearly been suffocated by a midget. _She_ was Winry Rockbell.

Winry opened one eye slightly and looked about. What had awoken her from her peaceful nap in the first place? _Well_ someone (a.k.a. shrimpy) was bounding loudly down the stairs.

"Winry! I'm hungry! Can you make me something to eat?" complained Ed.

"Why don't you make it yourself shorty?" she replied, closing both of her eyes. She desperately wanted to go back to sleep. _"Dammit! I shouldn't have said that! Now I'm never gonna get back to sleep," _she thought.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A TINY BUG THAT ESCAPES THE WRATH OF A SHOE BECAUSE HE'S SO SMALL THAT HE FITS IN THE GROOVES AND CAN'T GET SQUASHED?" yelled Ed, now having a fit.

"Well, it's true. You _are_ short," she stated, eyes still closed. She would just ignore him.

"IS NOT!" Then Ed got one of those funny little light bulbs over his head that you usually see in old and/or crappy American cartoons and it lit up and then he got this big evil grin on his face (not good, oh and sorry for the overly long/run on sentence )

"Well, at least I'm not a machine freak." he said. He folded his arms across his chest.

"**_What_** did you say?" Winry asked. She opened her eyes, turned around to look at Ed and glared.

"I _said_ at least I'm not a machine freak," Ed repeated, smiling evilly at Winry. Oh, that one hit a nerve.

"Hmph," she turned her back on him, eye twitching slightly. "Well, it's better than being an alchemy geek_ and_ a midget."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY MACHINE GEEK!"

"YOU HEARD ME!" she yelled while turning to face him. She just lost her temper. _"So much for ignoring him." _she thought. She hit him on the head with her wrench for his, well, just because he was being him and like some say 'making a mountain out of a molehill'(don't worry it was the regular sized wrench). This action of hers pushed them to a whole new level of arguing.

"Oh, be quiet you two!" commanded Pinako who was standing nearby.

"But Granny, Ed was--" Winry was cut off by her grandmother.

"It doesn't matter. Now shouldn't you and Edward be getting my groceries?"

"Wha..." Ed was completely and utterly confused.

"You know get groceries for dinner? Geez Ed, I thought you were supposed to be a prodigy," Winry teased. Ed just gave her the evil eye.

"Why can't Al go?" whined Ed.

"Because Edward, Alphonse is working on fixing the door YOU broke. So I suggest you two get going!" and at that Pinako shoved the two out the door, giving Winry directions and a shopping list.

Winry put the list in her pocket and started to unfold the directions while pacing in front of the house. BANG! She hadn't been looking where she was walking and had fallen down on the dirt road.

"Ow," she winced. She had scraped up one of her hands rather badly but it was nothing serious.

"Where are the directions Winry?" Ed asked.

"Is that all you care about? Seriously Edward!" she muttered.

"Oh, um, sorry," he mumbled. He wrapped one hand around Winry's waist to help her up.

Her face turned hot at the sudden physical contact even if he was just helping her stand. But for some reason he didn't move. "Um, Ed?" He stared blankly in front of them.

"Oh crap!" he finally managed to mumble. She looked in the direction he was and saw it. When Winry had fallen the directions had fallen with her and had landed in a big mud puddle. He broke away from Winry and rushed over to the puddle of liquid dirt and pulled out the map. It was soaked and mostly unreadable. Winry came over to help. She took out a rag that she had in her back pocket and tried to dry it off. The directions now looked like this:

o st aght. Th n ou com to a fork i th road go t. Then ke p goi g un l y u s e the new market pl c . –P na o

"Um so I guess we go straight?" Edward said holding the now soiled paper.

"Um, yeah. Then I think it says when we come to a fork in the road we go a certain direction. I just don't know which one." answered Winry.

"Hmm. Well we can decide when we get there," he replied. And so the two continued forward until they came to the fork in the road.

xoxox

Pinako and Al had watched the whole scene from outside.

"Don't you think we should help them?" Al said.

"Oh, if they need help they can just ask for a new set of directions Alphonse. It dosn't really matter if they do or don't. Either way Ed will learn his lesson and they'll get to Eleno--"

"Excuse me Aunty? I wasn't really listening. What did you say?" asked Al.

"Oh, nothing. I think I need to make a phone call. OK?" replied Pinako.

"Oh, alright. I'll start fixing this door then." said Al and as he went to work.

xoxox

_-On the Phone-_

_Ring! Ring!_ "Hello? Oh I need you to look out for a young boy and girl around the ages of 16. What? Of course! OK. Yes, short. OK. Good bye then."

_A/N: _OK! That's chapter three. I have a good plot in store. Enjoy

**REVIEW REPLIES :**

**Saturn Stars: **Ah yes, an EVIL plan! That's the kind of plan! WHA HA HA! (chokes) Man, I gotta stop doing that XD Oh and you have to update on your fic too Okay?

**Cricket-chan: **Oh, yes I love inferences. It just kills me when they leave a big cliff-hanger and then don't update in a long time Gawd, now I'm being hypocritical. Although I don't leave that many cliff hangers. Do I?

**Chiyo Ishida: **Hiya Chiyo! Nice to see you here. You just had to track me down didn't you? Oh well, that's a good thing I posted this on fullmetal-alchemist .com too so you don't have to go all the way here just to read it. But you already knew that right?

**TkMacintosh: **Oh, but remember that this was a JUMBO wrench I glad you like the story!

**Faoron: **I'm glad you like the story too Thanks for the constructive critisism. I'll work on that. Ah, yes. Self denial and stubborness. (tsk, tsk)

Ed: Hey! What do you mean by all that tsking?

**CagalliFan: **I updated and I hope you keep on checking back

**some 1 person: **Yes, I'll work on making my chapters longer. I actually would've made this one twice as long but I wanted to use this one chapter title name: Rock, Paper, Scissors! for chapter 4. I don't have any idea why it was so important though. I guess I just like it XD

**C. A. M. O. 1 and Only: **Ed is oblivious to the obvious! What can I say XD

Ed: Hey! You know you're really starting to piss me off Phyco girl! Is Phyco even a word?

Phyco girl: Shut up Ed. Also I don't care if I piss you off so there! No Phyco is NOT a word. It was originally Psycho girl but when I was filling out the form to join on fullmetal-alchemist .com I accidentally spelt it wrong. So I just use the same messed up name everywhere I go.

**Confusedalchemist:** Hey! I know you! I glad you enjoy the sequel.

**TheLastDay: **I'll try to update sooner now that I know I have a lot of people waiting on new chapters I mean look how long the review replies section is!

Ed: Oh stop bragging baka.

Phyco girl: Hey!

**Bunny Hooded Bumchu: **I'm glad I could amuse you I've seen you before on the fm-a forums before!

So long for now! Hey, that reminds me of this random story:

**BEFORE I SAY GOODBYE I WILL TELL YOU THE FOLLOWING RANDOM STORY THAT ACTUALLY HAPPENED TO MY FRIEND BUT I WILL SUBSTITUTE HER WITH AL:**

One day when Al was only 6 years old he thought he could talk to squirrels. Sure most everyone made fun of him but Al didn't care. Well everyday he would go to the backyard to say hi to his best squirrel friend Chipper. In reality it was a different squirrel everytime but Al thought it was the same old squirrel. Then one day when Al was going to say hello to Chipper he saw a snake eating the squirrel. Al got his mom and Ed and since Ed was afraid of snakes (although he pretended to act brave) Their mother, Trishia had to go and hit the snake with a rake (hey that rhymes!) until it died. After the snake and one of many Chippers were dead they buried the snake which had eaten Chipper under a big boulder and engraved upon it the words "So long my friend".

The End

Wow, that was very badly written and rather pointless. (shrugs) Oh well.

Phyco --(not a real word) girl


	4. Rock, Paper, Scissors!

**A/N: READ THIS!** _Ok. I've been really busy lately and am very sorry for not updating in a long time. You can probably expect a chapter every week or so. I have actually written up to chapter 7 but I still need to type them up. Thanks for the reviews everyone I will probably not do any review replies unless someone asks me a question. Thanks again for the reviews. They really help keep me motivated to continue on with this fic. Now here you go…_

_Disclaimer: I don't own FMA. If I did it would be a big ball of fluffy nonsense._

"…" means someone is thinking (italics)

"…" means someone is talking

Like I said before if I have italics on a word or two it's just for emphasis.

**CHAPTER 4: ROCK, PAPER SCISSORS**

Edward and Winry had been walking for a while now. They were now about 5 hours away from the Rockbell home.

"When are we going to get there Ed? I'm…so…tired. IT'S SO DAMN HOT OUT HERE!" Winry whined. She momentarily took off her bandanna to wipe the sweat off her brow.

"Geez, calm down already will ya'? I think the fork in the road is coming up soon," said Edward matter-a-factly. He had stripped himself of his read coat and black jacket, leaving him with his black tank on. Sure enough a few feet ahead the road started to split into two. "OK, now let's head left," he said while starting to head off in one direction. However Winry held him back by the shirt collar. "Ugh, Winry! Leggo, leggo!" he complained, trying desperately to get out of her grasp.

"I think we should go right," she said, pointing in the opposite direction.

"Ugh! We'll just get lost! Let's go LEFT!"

"No, right is better!"

"Left!"

"Right!"

"Left!"

"Right!"

"Left!"

"You know Ed, this isn't going to solve anything! Why don't we just play a good game of rock, paper, scissors?" Winry said. _"He's never lucky! I'll definitely win!"_

"Ugh, Winry! You KNOW I'm not lucky!" Ed protested.

"NO! We're playing. It seems I don't have a game of trivial pursuit on hand." Winry argued.

"Fine," Edward said. He suddenly had a strange grin on his face, "We'll play." What? Since when was he so quick to agree? Winry eyed him suspiciously.

"_Oookay_, rock, paper, scissors!" Winry shouted. She pulled out a hand which was in the "paper" shape. Ed had his hand in a sort of rock shape except he used both hands instead of one. "I win!" she boasted, hands on hips and teasing Ed by sticking her tongue out.

"Oh, but that's where you're wrong," Ed replied, both hands still out in front of him.

"Huh?" asked Winry, cocking her head in confusion.

"You're wrong. I won," he stated.

"Wha...? But I got paper and YOU got rock. Paper covers rock. That means I win." said Winry.

"I didn't get rock."

"Yes you did! Just look at your hands. They're in a ROCK shape! Geez! Just how dumb are you?" Winry argued. Hands now across her chest.

"No. I got BOMB!" Ed yelled. "I WIN! I WIN! I WIN!" he boasted.

"Ugh, how childish!" Winry said. And of course to show him she didn't care she did the mature thing... she stuck out her tongue.

"I didn't hear you saying that two minutes ago. Now let's head left!" Ed replied, grabbing Winry by the wrist.

"Fine!" Winry said as she pulled her hand from Ed's grasp as she realized she was once again blushing. "Just don't blame ME if we get lost," Winry said.

"OK, now let's go _loser_."

"SHUT UP SHORTY!' she yelled, bashing him in the head with her wrench. "Now let's get going."

_One hour later..._

"Maybe we should've gone right," Edward said as he stared blankly at a sign conveniently located on the side of the road. It read 'Welcome to Lorel.'

"I knew we should've gone right," Winry said as she sighed.

"Well it's your fault in the first place machine freak!" Ed yelled.

'MY FAULT?" Winry yelled back, hands on hips.

"Yes, all YOUR fault! You MADE ME PLAY THAT STUPID GAME!" he screamed, waving his hands about in the air.

Winry sighed as she tried to calm herself down, "Remember our deal Edward. Don't blame ME if we get lost."

"Oh yeah? Well THAT'S JUST YOUR DAMN PROBLEM!"

"WHAT? DID THE VERTICALLY CHALLENGED ALCHEMY GEEK JUST SAY **_I_** HAD A PROBLEM?" As the yelling continued a crowd of people gathered around the two. Soon a woman squeezed her way to the front of the crowd to get closer to the stubborn teenagers.

"Um, may I help you?" she asked. She held the hand of a young girl around the age of 4 or so thus Ed stopped his cursing. To Winry the woman looked somewhat familiar so she turned around so she stood directly in front of her.

"Where are we?"


	5. Eleanor

_A/N: AH! I haven't updated for such a long time it isn't even funny! Expect another update later today or tomorrow at the latest. I've been busy lately and as you know I'm a couch potato. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews you've all given me. I can't believe I almost have 25! Well you can expect this fic to be pretty long. Probably like 9 or 10 chapters at least. I'm not really sure yet… If anyone has any ideas for later in the story then that would help a lot **This chapter is from my OC's character's POV. As you can probably tell from the title her name is Eleanor.**_

"…" means someone is talking

_'...' means someone is thinking (italics)(single quotes)_

DISCLAIMER: I only own the characters I make up. I think Bones owns the anime and Square Enix owns the games. Hirumu Arakawa (a.k.a. the best manga-ka EVER) is the creator of our wonderful FMA and I think Viz currently owns the first 4 volumes of the manga. Anyways I don't own anything so don't sue me. I don't even own an Ed plushie (tear) 

**CHAPTER 5: ELEANOR**

I was playing with my four year old daughter when the phone rang and of course like any normal person I answered it. Little did I know one phone call would lead to a whole lot of trouble.

"Hello," the voice on the other end of the line said.

"Oh, um this is Eleanor Llewinns. Can I help you," I asked, suddenly recognizing the voice. Why, it way Pinako Rockbell! "Oh, it's you Pinako!"

"Yes. And I'd like to ask a favor of you dear. Could you look out for a young girl and boy around the ages of 16," she asked.

"Oh sure," I started to reply, "But why? I mean I owe you…" I trailed off. I really did owe her. She had given my husband free automail when we were low on cash and he had lost his arm in an automobile accident. I think it was because I had been one of John's, her son's, best childhood friends and had almost been like a daughter to her. I also believe she pitied us. "Is the girl John and Sarah's daughter," I asked. Winry should've been around that age now, "And does the boy happen to be one of Honehiem and Trishia's sons," I asked again. During the times I had visited the Rockbells I had met their friendly next door neighbors too.

"Yes dear, I believe you're catching on. You remember Edward don't you?" Oh yes, the stubborn toddler, "The boy is quite short and if I know them, the two should be arguing around the time they arrive."

"Oh really? Short," I asked.

"Yes, short," she confirmed.

"Well okay. And do you want them to stay with me? I can if you want me to," I offered.

"That would be perfect. You're right on track dear," the old woman told me as she described the rest of her plan. It seemed complicated and risky and pretty unreliable but I just nodded along and said the usual 'Uh huh,' to show that I understood.

However I had to ask one question, "How do you know they'll get here? There's a fork in the road so how do you know which way they'll go," I was completely and utterly confused. Whenever we had visited so many years, oh, until about eleven years ago, after Sarah and John had been killed, we had always gone the right way. I think the left went to some forest or something.

The old woman just chuckled, "Oh Ellen, don't forget. That fork connects to your town both ways. The only difference is that the left side takes about 5 hours while the right takes only 2 when you walk," I had to admit it made sense. I hung up with a 'good bye' as I smiled to myself. My 4 year old daughter, Kit, staring at me as she played with her dolls in the living room.

"Mommy who're ya' talkin' to," she asked.

I just laughed a bit and answered, "No one honey," as I continued to play with her.

xoxox

Already six hours had passed by without one spotting of the two children or teens I should say. I was getting quite worried seeing as it was 7:00 and I was staring out the window. My eyes had been scanning the streets for the past hour when I heard something from outside. I took Kit, whom was getting quite sleepy, by the hand and walked out the door to see what all the commotion was about. Sure enough there were a boy and girl that looked around the ages of 16 or so. The girl was dressed in a mechanics suit and wore a bandanna. She held up a wrench and seemed to be threatening the boy with it. The boy was about 2 or 3 inches shorter than the girl. He was about 5' 3'? He was bickering with the girl and using a vocabulary that I don't really feel like repeating.

_'That must be them,' _I thought to myself as I squeezed my way through the crowd surrounding the two.

"Um, may I help you," I asked. The two immediately stopped their fighting and the boy, Edward, stopped his cursing seeing that he was in the presence of a four year old.

Winry, the girl, turned to look at me and asked, "Where are we?" Now I was certain these were the two I was supposed to be looking for.

"Yeah, this sure doesn't look like a grocery store," Edward commented.

"Well, you're in Lorel," I replied.

"Lor-what," said Edward.

"Lorel. If you're lost you can stay with us," I offered. Edward glared at me I don't think he really liked me at all.

"And who are you?" Winry glared at Ed for some reason.

"Oh how rude of me! I'm Eleanor Llewinns and this is my daughter Kit. My husband would greet you too but he's currently out of town," I said.

"Hi there," said Winry to my daughter, "It's nice to meet you Mrs.Llewinns. I'm Winry and this is Edward. Sorry he's being such a jerk," Edward mumbled, "he's always like that. We would be pleased to stay with you."

I smiled as Edward sighed and glared at Winry whom I think was threatening Edward with the wrench she held behind her back. "You can call home when we get to my house," I said as I led them to where I lived.

As soon as we got there Winry tried phoning her grandmother. "Ugh, nobody's picking up! Oh well. We'll try again in the morning," she said with a sigh. I ushered to two upstairs and told them they could change into some clothes I had even though my husband's clothes would be too large for Ed. He seemed to clutch his fists at this so I took no more swings at his height as Winry informed me of how he just slept in his boxers and how she would be grateful to borrow something of mine after she took a shower.

I told the two to put their clothes in the laundry room and for Ed to set up a bed on the floor since I only had one guest room which only contained one bed.

Afterwards I went downstairs to call Pinako.

"Hello Pinako? This is Eleanor. I have the kids here with me and they tried to call you but you didn't pick up which was good--" I was temporarily interrupted.

"I knew Winry would try to call me first. Now what do you need Eleanor," asked the old woman.

"Well I'm wondering what to do now," I asked.

The old woman obviously knew I was confused by the tone of my voice but only said, "Don't worry. Things will sort themselves out. Just let them stay with you for a while."

I was still baffled, "How do you know?" I asked.

"I've known those two since the day they were born. Trust me. I think I know how it'll turn out. That boy needs to learn a lesson," then she just hung up. I then decided to listen to Pinako and let the clever old woman's plan unfold on its' own.

Just then I heard a scream come from upstairs and I fled up the stairs to see what the fuss was about.

xoxox

_A/N: So there you go. I kind of lengthened the chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. Chapter 6 will be on its way by tomorrow or so._

_-Phyco girl_


	6. Misunderstandings

_A/N: So it's 2 days late but what can I say? I'm a LAZY person. LOL, I really need to_

_stop slacking off but at least it didn't take me all week just to get up to the computer and take the time to type So here you go, another chapter for you to munch on! **ED'S POV**_

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA or any of its characters. I only own the characters I make up.

You probably know this by now but I'll put it here for those who don't know. Plus last time I changed the quotes a bit:

"..." means someone's talking (regular)

'...' means someone's thinking (italics and single quotes)

**CHAPTER 6: MISUNDERSTANDINGS:**

Winry had gone off somewhere.

Only I didn't know _where_ she went.

I bet you have absolutely no idea what I'm talking about. You're probably sitting there and saying to yourself, "What the hell? I thought some random person named Eleanor had just offered you a place to stay!" And you're absolutely right. So now that I've got you all confused I'll go back to yesterday and tell you exactly what happened...

xoxox

Winry and I had just arrived in some town that I kept desperately trying to tell her _MUST_ be some giant, open marketplace (because there's no way in hell I could be wrong) when some woman (who coincidently was holding the hand of a 4 year old at exactly the time I chose to throw a few choice words at Winry) came up to us.

She offered us a place to stay and Winry accepted. At first I didn't agree with this decision. I mean we just met some random stranger! Isn't that, you know, dangerous? But of course before I could say anything Winry threatened me behind her back with, um, it (a.k.a. my greatest enemy, the wrench) and before I knew it we were walking into a medium sized house.

I sighed. Well, I hadn't brought my wallet anyways so it's not like we could've stayed in a hotel. _'I may as well make the best of this,'_ I thought as I stepped inside and plopped myself down in an armchair.

"Um, I'm sorry but there's only one spare bedroom," the woman, whose name was Eleanor Lewis or something like that, said apologetically.

"And I'm guessing one of us will have to sleep on the floor," I said with sarcasm obvious in my voice. It wasn't really a question seeing as I already knew what was coming next.

"Yes, I'm sorry," The woma—er, Eleanor said (forget it; I'm calling her Ellen from now on!). 

Geez, why did she keep apologizing? "And I'm guessing that someone is me," I said, "See Winry, this is one of the two reasons I don't like traveling with you!" Plus my back hurt like hell every time I had to sleep on the floor. Usually when we stayed with someone they only had 1 guestroom. And seeing Winry was a girl and Al didn't sleep anyways and usually say on the couch I was left sleeping on the god damned floor.

Whoop de frickin' do!

"Excuse me? What did you say shrimpy," Winry retorted as she folded her arms across her chest.

Ouch.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLIN' A--" I stopped mid-sentence when Kit, the 4 year old, started to tug on my pant leg. I must admit. I have a weakness for little kids and I must admit Kit was pretty cute.

"Why are ya' fightin'? It's not nice to fight," she said, large hazel eyes looking up at me. I sighed.

"Um, why don't we get ready for bed everyone? I think we're all a bit tired," Ellen said desperately, trying to get in control of the household. So she herded everybody upstairs and I got situated in my makeshift bed.

"Oh, I almost forgot! You don't have anything clean to change into do you? Winry, would you like to borrow something of mine," Ellen said.

"Well I could take a shower and then change Mrs. Llewinns," Winry suggested.

"That's great Winry," Ellen started, "But what about Edward? I think all my husband's clothes are too big for him." At this my eye twitched and I had to squeeze my hands into fists to keep from yelling at her. Was she saying I was short?

"Don't worry about him," Winry said, ignoring my reactions, "He just sleeps in his boxers anyways."

"Wow, _thanks_ Winry," I said sarcastically while glaring at her.

"Um, okay," Ellen replied cautiously, "Well, when you're ready for bed just drop off your clothes in the laundry room so you can have clean clothes by tomorrow."

I was about to ask where the hell the "laundry room" was when Winry interrupted me with an, "Okay," and then Ellen left, leaving me confused and _VERY_ pissed off. I just scowled and took off my pants and tank so I would be wearing my boxers to sleep in. Winry had just gone off to take her shower so I wandered around for the laundry room, not caring I was just in my boxers since Winry was showering, Kit was sleeping, and Ellen was somewhere else.

Soon I heard the sound of running water nearby. Listening to every room carefully I finally found the source and opened the door, figuring the sound was coming from the washing machine.

Dammit! Just my luck!

The room I had walked into was NOT and I repeat NOT the laundry room. There are several reasons why this is so:

1)The water was coming from the bathtub  
2)In the room was a toilet, sink, show/bathtub, etc.  
3)My best friend, Winry, was sitting facing me one her knees with nothing on except for a towel was covering her lap

Yes, this was most definitely NOT the laundry room.

And I guess it took a while for both of us to register what was happening. Plus it was weird because I couldn't move. I just stood there... staring.

Then Winry came to her senses. Know how I could tell? She got up, threw the towel over her body and started screaming, yelling and throwing every possible item in the room in my direction.

You know what happened next?

Ellen heard us and popped her head in through the door. She then said in a panicked voice, "Oh, sorry to interrupt!" She quickly shut the door behind her and sprinted down the stairs as we both stared at the door in silence. Damn you boxers!

I took this opportunity to rush out of the room. Wow, real manly of you Edward, _real_ manly.

xoxox

The next morning when I woke up I opened my eyes to the ceiling as I felt something warm and soft snuggle against me. Unfortunately for me I wasn't completely conscious and so I closed my eyes and pulled whatever-it-was tighter and stroked my hand against its shoulders as I heard it moan slightly.

So then my hand traveled up just a little and found some silk-like substance so I weaved my hand through it. I then opened my eyes and put my weight on my side so that I was facing whatever-it-was to see a blur of light purple, cream, and silver-gold. I wasn't used to the light yet so things weren't all that clear. As my vision sharpened I realized I was holding...

"WINRY!" I leaned on to my hands and shot up in a sitting position on my knees as the blond haired girl groggily opened one vibrant, blue eye.

"Mmm," she moaned, "Wha...?" she finally managed to mumble.

"What? Who? WHEN THE HELL DID THIS HAPPEN?" I yelled.

"Hm? Oh, I must've fallen off the bed. You know I toss and turn in my sleep," she calmly replied, settling back down on the pillow.

Once again Ellen came up, said the famous, "Sorry to interrupt," line and closed the door behind her. I could hear her bounding down the stairs. God I hate boxers! I need to get a pair of those tacky, plaid pajama pants or something.

"What was that about?" Winry asked. Her eyes were still closed. She must not have been all the way awake.

"Nothing," I replied as I looked down on her sleeping figure and smiling a bit to myself and then sighing while pulling my fingers through my golden hair.

"Hmm, well then let's take this time to talk," she said, sitting up on her knees and tucking her lilac colored dress underneath her legs.

"Um, I'd rather not," I replied. Seriously, I didn't like to talk to her very much. She always ended up asking about what I did while me and Al were away.

"Aww, come on!" she pleaded while putting her weight on her hands and leanings forward. I blushed and I must admit she did look—what the hell am I saying? Anyways...

"No."

"Why not? You guys never tell me ANYTHING!" she argued while standing up and placing her hands on her hips.

"Well, I just don't feel like it," I replied as I stood up. I had grown to 5'5", her height, still kind of short but at least I didn't feel as inferior to her anymore.

"Come on! You know I really worry about you Edward!"

"Not like I care!" I retorted. I was just kidding but I think she took it to heart.

"Oh," she said coldly with no emotion what-so-ever.

Seeing this I softened my tone of voice, "Winry I--"

"You know what? I don't want to hear it! I worry about you all the time Edward and you don't even care. Well you know what? I guess you wouldn't care if I left either!" she yelled.

"Winry, wait!" I screamed after her.

"No," she said, "I've wasted enough time waiting." And that was the last thing she said before slamming the door, leaving me speechless.

xoxox

_A/N: So I hope you liked that chapter. It was longer, eh? I'll try to make my chapters longer from now on and I'll also try to update every couple of days, I will put a stop to my laziness!_

-Phyco girl


	7. Orange Juice and Phone Calls

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in such a long time. I just finished the school year and was studying for finals. I know it's not a good excuse but I'll try to update faster. My sincerest apologies! Sorry guys! And I **really am thankful for your reviews!** Thanks also for the constructive criticism you've given me. I appreciate it. And now for chapter 7 (Wow O.o it's SO much more than Just Screw It!) **2 POVs THROUGHOUT THE WHOLE CHAPTER!**

Disclaimer: No, **no,** **_NO_**! I don't own FMA are you happy? Sheesh. Oh, um sorry for that and please don't sue me! hides behind a sofa

I'm not going to put the quote info because you should know by now and people usually don't read that stuff anyways. **_POV LIST: ELEANOR then WINRY_**

**CHAPTER 7: ORANGE JUICE and PHONE CALLS **

xox Eleanor xox

I sat at the breakfast table after talking to Pinako. Let's just say I'd seen some things I really shouldn't have that morning and I had decided to knock before entering any room what-so-ever. The old woman had just chuckled as I told her what had happened.

As I sipped my coffee and watched the rain fall outside I thought I heard someone rushing down the back staircase. Hmm, well perhaps it was just my imagination but just in case—

My train of thought slipped as a frustrated Edward came downstairs and into the kitchen while mumbling to himself. Obviously he had found the laundry room and had gotten dressed because he was now wearing a red coat, a tank top, and some black pants.

"Would you care for something to eat," I asked, desperately trying to close the silence.

"Uh, yeah. Food sounds great," he murmured.

"Do you want to sit down," I asked. He was still standing up, well actually he was slouching but do I really need to go into detail about his posture for god's sake?

"Huh? No thanks," he replied. Okay...

"What? You mean you don't want to sit down and eat?"

"Oh sorry," Edward said as he pulled out a chair and seated himself down.

"So, where's Winry? Is she still not up," I asked as I poured him some orange juice and took out some biscuits that had been baking in the oven. Edward snatched some biscuits and started to pack his mouth full of them.

"I don't know. She went off somewhere," he managed to say while still eating and then gulping down some juice.

"Oh really," I said in a shocked voice. "There's supposed to be a kidnapper on the loose. Maybe you should go look for her," I said while taking another sip of my coffee and biting into a biscuit.

"WHAT?" yelled Ed, spitting out a mass of orange juice in the process. I immediatly got a dish towel to wipe up the mess. I nodded at his mortified face. Was this what she wanted? "Dammit! I'm gonna go. You stay here Ellen," he said as he rushed outside. _Ellen?_

xox Winry xox

I ran outside onto the cold, concrete sidewalk and onto the street as it was pouring outside. The once flawless nightgown I had been wearing was now ruined and soaked with rain.

I walked down the road and – Crap! I suddenly wished I had at least bothered to put on some damn shoes before coming out here. Shivering, I dropped to my knees in the middle of the street which was both dangerous and hard. I rubbed my arms vigorously to warm myself a little.

So there I was, shivering my god damn head off, when suddenly someone extended their hand towards me. I looked up to see a kind looking man with brown eyes and blondish hair.

"Why don't you come with me? I have a car and my wife can make you something to eat," he said. Ugh, something about this guy just looked so _familiar_! Just like what I thought about Mrs.Llewinns. It was REALLY starting to get on my nerves too! I accepted and was just about to get in the car when...

BAM! The man was kicked down by none other than...

"Edward?" I looked around to see Ed with one signature platform boot propped on the man's back. "What the hell are you doing?" I asked as I registered what was happening, "The guy was just trying to..."

"No need to thank me Winry! This guy's a kidnapper! God Winry I was worried!" he said as he pulled me in a quick hug and then started to scold me while I was trying to explain to him that he was misunderstanding, well, EVERYTHING! Plus I was still mad at him from before. "You need to be more careful!"

"No, I was trying to say that you're being stupid and--"

"Don't worry! I'll call the authorities right away," he said as he rushed to a nearby phone booth as I rolled my eyes at him. What the hell did I do to deserve this god?

xoxox

A few hours later some military and police cars started to pull up to the scene and I saw Mrs.Llewinns come out with her daughter Kit. It had stopped raining and the sun was starting to brighten up the day.

"Steven?" Mrs. Llewinns said as soon as she saw the man Edward had kicked down, "I thought you said you wouldn't be home until next week!" The man was now conscious but was being held captive by Ed.

"I was just trying to help her," he said, "She looks like John and Sarah's daughter."

"She is," Mrs. Llewinns replied.

Ed looked confused.

"You knew my parents?" I asked.

"Yes," Mrs.Llewinns said as she came over to me, "Your father and I were friends ever since we were kids."

"Uh, so this is your husband?" Ed asked.

"Yes."

"Was there even really a kidnapper in the first place," he questioned.

"Ugh! What's with this kidnapping stuff?" I said with frustration evident in my voice.

"Oh it must have just been a rumor," Mrs. Llewinns replied nervously.

We all turned when we heard two pairs of footsteps behind us. One was of large, clacking, dress shoes and the other of quick, sound, boots. And then an all-too-familiar voice stopped our little conversation.

"So Fullmetal, where is this so called kidnapper?"


	8. Suprise Visit

_A/N: It's been a long time and so I'm giving you chapter 8! This is told from 3rd person which means just regular (ex. Chapter 1) I'll keep you in the dark about the romance evil grin But don't worry..._

Disclaimer: Look at other chapters if you have to.

**CHAPTER 8: THE SUPRISE VISIT**

"Colonel? What the hell are you doing here?" Ed retorted as he glared at his superior officer.

"I just told you Fullmetal. I heard about your little call and I thought that coming to the scene would prove most... amusing," replied the Colonel with a snide grin.

"Yes, and after this he'll be getting to some much needed paperwork," said Lieutenant Hawkeye. A clicking sound was heard as she turned off the safety on her gun as a reminder. Mustang sighed.

"Fine, but first show me this kidnapper so I can get to the," he cringed, "paperwork."

"Uh, well actually..." Ed started but he was cut off by Winry.

"He ran off!" Winry quickly said as she threw Ed a look that said, "You owe me big-time for this!"

"Really?" the Colonel said in disbelief.

"Sir, stop asking pointless questions. Now let's go," said the Lieutenant as she walked away while the Colonel slouched behind at the idea pf a pile of paperwork. The many military and police cars soon drove out of sight.

"Are you kids alright?" asked Eleanor Llewinns who was standing beside Edward and Winry.

"Yeah we're fine. Sorry for Edward's behavior Mr.Llewinns. I promise he'll behave himself in the future. Right Ed?" replied Winry.

"Yeah, yeah whatever," he mumbled as he and the Llewinns walked back to the house.

xoxox Meanwhile xoxox

"Auntie are you sure they'll be alright? I mean they've been gone for a few days," asked Al as he and Pinako stepped into the train's line. Several people stared but Pinako and Al just ignored them. It had happened far too often.

"They'll be fine Alphonse. I wrote them a note. Besides they need more time and I think they'd be getting back soon--" She stopped as soon as she realized what she was saying. Al just stared at her with a look of confusion... that is if a suit of armor could display such an emotion.

"What Auntie?" he said.

"Oh, nothing. Now let's find a seat. I wouldn't want to be late." she replied as they boarded the train.

Al and Pinako got seated on the train. Many bystanders stared dumbly at the hulking suit of armor that was Al as he waved to them in a nervous manner.

"Auntie, you've been awfully fidgety these past two days. Are you worried about Brother and Winry?" he asked while looking down at his feet.

"No, I'm sure they'll be fine. It probably just got dark and they had to stay at a hotel for the night," she replied, "Now let's change the subject. I wouldn't want to be late for the convention would I?" Al nodded along as he thought of what was really going on in Auntie Pinako's mind.

xoxox

Edward and Winry walked down a dirt path like the one that they had followed to the town of Lorel a few days before. The Llewinns had sent the two on their way now that it was a perfectly sunny afternoon and they would have no trouble getting home.

Mr. and Mrs. Llewinns had given them directions to go down the opposite path since it was supposed to be shorter. Ed had gotten a lot of "I told you so's" from Winry for that which didn't make the trip anymore enjoyable. Well at least she'd gotten her payback right? It was going to be a long day for the young state alchemist.

xoxox 2 hours later xoxox

"Finally... home... need... food," huffed Ed as he pushed open the now fixed door.

"Granny we're home!" Winry shouted. Nobody answered though. There were no,

"Hello's" or , "How've you been's". Not even a welcome back hug or two. All there was was Den sleeping on the living room floor and a note taped onto the wall.

_Winry and Edward,_

_Al and I have gone to an automail convention for the rest of the week._

_Thanks for the groceries,_

_Pinako_

The two teens just stared at the paper with a look of sheer horror on their faces. FIVE whole days! What the hell was Pinako thinking?

"Aww man! Is there anything to eat Winry?" Ed groaned, clutching his stomach melodramatically.

"Don't sound like YOU'RE the one with bad luck! I don't think there's anything to eat though. Isn't that why Granny sent us to the market in the first place Ed?" she replied as she searched through the cabinets and fridge. Nope there was nothing here except for a

few large glass bottle of juice or something like that. "There ISN'T anything in here! We'll have to wait until tomorrow when the market opens again."

"But isn't it open today?"

"It's Sunday. They're closed."

"Is there at least anything to drink?" Ed asked desperately.

"Well there's a few big bottles of juice or something in the cabinet want some?" asked Winry, pulling out the large bottle.

"Sure, whatever." Winry poured two glasses of the liquid and handed one to Ed. "Blech!" he spat, "This stuff is so... sour!"

"It is," said Winry as she scrunched up her nose. "Well, I suppose it's better than nothing. Maybe it's grapefruit juice?"

"I guess. Water isn't too filling. Aren't there other kinds of juice in there? You said there were a few different bottles!"

"No, I said there were a few bottles. They all have pretty much the same thing." Actually she hadn't even bothered to look at the labels but they looked the same right?

The two teens drank down the cups of "juice" rather quickly as soon as they got accustomed to the taste. Soon they began drinking more and more, feeling light headed and giddy all of a sudden. Winry started to try reading the label on the bottle. She was wondering what this stuff was but it was hard with the floor moving all around like this.

"HUZZAH!" Ed suddenly shouted as he jumped up on the table while Winry laughed hysterically. "I'M EDWARD ELRIC THE FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST! NO ONE CAN BEAT ME!" he proclaimed as he did a high kick in the air and did a back handspring on the table, causing it to rattle. Soon Winry joined him on the table and they spun around aimlessly acting nothing like their usual selves.

Ed was throwing Winry in the air and was going to try and catch her while she popped open another one of those juice bottles when...

BAM!

xoxox

_Well I think that would be a cliffhanger right? If you don't know what the "juice" really is then let me tell you it starts with an "a". Did that help? I'm typing the next chapter right now so please review if any of you guys are still reading this (since I'm SUCH a slow updater) and I'll see you next time _


	9. Falling Asleep on a Bed of Broken Glass

_A/N: I spent a lot of my time just staring at the number of reviews I've gotten. It amazes me that I could get that many reviews from my story. I'd like to say I'm thankful to all you guys that reviewed. You're awesome and I'm glad you're reading my story._

_**To clarify some things**, NO, Winry and Ed WON'T be doing those very inappropriate things all you pervs (lol, no offense guys, you guys rock ) are thinking because I don't think I'd be right to rush this kind of thing and they're only 16 or so. Where's the sense in that? Actually I have an ending planned after many more events. Also incase you were wondering this IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER! I know I said probably 9-10 chapters but it looks like there's going to be more Probably around 12-16 or so (More like 14 as an estimate) I hope that cleared things up:- ) Oh, and **PINAKO DIDN'T MEAN FOR ED TO GET A HOLD OF THE ALCHOHOL!** What kind of grandmother would she be then? There's a lot of ways her plan can go wrond... trust me._

_Disclaimer: idon'towmfma... Just don't sue me please TT.TT_

**CHAPTER 9: FALLING ASLEEP ON A BED OF BROKEN GLASS**

It seemed Winry had fallen on top of Edward, who didn't catch her, and they had both landed on the floor. The bottle of juice also fell to the ground, splashing and spraying the two while glass shattered itself on the once clean floor.

The fact that they were in a very suggestive position, with Edward laying on the floor and Winry on top with her hands on either side of his head and knees placed on one side or another of his thighs, didn't make the chances they were about to do something really stupid go down any. In fact it did just the opposite.

Edward looked around. Beside the beautiful young girl trapped above him there was glass from the bottle everywhere. You couldn't be sane if you attempted to walk across that spinning floor either. He then rubbed his head since he had bumped it badly when he had fallen directly on the floor. It seemed that had knocked some sense back into him. Winry, however, looked about ready to collapse with her drooping eyelids and her shaking limbs.

Luckily Edward noticed her condition and when she fell he caught her and held her. As much as he hated this position, since he was on the bottom and he had to sleep with Winry on top of him, there was no way he could make it over to the living room. Plus Winry was now asleep and he would have to carry her as well. Edward closed his eyes and held on to her tight. Maybe things would be better tomorrow.

xoxox

The next morning Ed was awoken by Sleeping Beauty tossing and turning, and she looked like she was about to puke. He didn't feel any better than her. He was nauseous and lightheaded and... oh god, he could go on and on. It felt like a hangover from drinking alcohol. Hey, wait, what was in that bottle anyways. Ed went over to the cabinet, since he was no longer drunk and could see, well, straighter, where Winry had found the juice.

Hey, wait, wasn't this the cabinet that backwards old bat had kept off-limits?

He hadn't noticed since it had been so long since he had come here or his aunt had reminded him that it was off-limits. Winry had forgotten to and so they had been drinking liquor? Wow, that sure explained a lot.

Ideas went through the young alchemist's head at what could have happened last night. He cringed. All he remembered was going to sleep. Hopefully that was all he did.

When Winry woke up she saw Ed at the cabinet where she had gotten the juice.

"Hmmmn? Ed what're you doing over there," she asked as she struggled to sit up on her knees. Ugh, she felt horrible!

"Winry, did you read the label of the juice you got from this cabinet before you served it?" Ed asked. Huh? Why would he ask that?

"No, why do you care?" she replied. Oh, and she had a headache too!

"Because, this is alcohol Winry!" Ed shouted. Well, barely, due to his sore throat.

"WHAT!" Winry screamed quietly. Sadly she had a sore throat too.

"Yeah, this is the off-limits cabinet. Now be careful when you step across the floor. There's glass everywhere." Winry nodded and carefully scaled across the tile when she stepped on a large piece of glass she hadn't seen.

"Ouch!" she yelped in pain as Ed tiptoed around the broken shards to get to her.

"Winry!" he scolded. He picked her up in his arms and managed to get across the floor. He then set her down on the couch and tended to her wound as he smiled weakly for her. He first pulled the piece of glass out carefully and then took the first aid kit and cleaned and bandaged her wound. "All better," he announced surprised he'd fixed her for once. It was usually the opposite.

"Ed, can you clean up the glass so I can make break—ouch," she screeched in pain as she tried to stand up.

"Ugh, Winry. I'll clean up the glass and then go down to the market to make breakfast," he sighed. It was going to be a long day.

xoxox

Things started to get better as the day went on although Ed was busy with making a meal most of the time. Winry appreciated that he tried though and ate whatever he made. Ed had never exactly been a chef. By the time dinner was over Winry felt the strange need to throw up while Ed was starving since he hadn't made enough stew for the both of them and he had ended up not having anything but an apple.

"Ed... I don't feel too good," Winry moaned as Ed wore a look of confusion. The side effects of the alcohol should've subsided by now. Winry's breathing got heavy and Ed began to worry. "I need to get to the restroom Ed! I think I'm going to puke," she said as her breathing became faster and she started to hyperventalate.

Ed quickly picked her up, her foot still hurt, and rushed her to the restroom where she sat on her knees and purged. Why was she throwing up? It couldn't have been...

"I think it was something I ate. You didn't buy anything from that man who's from Eastern did you?" she asked. Oh crap he did. Ed nodded.

"Yeah."

"Well, his meat is usually bad after a while and I think I have food poisoning," she replied. Ed's eyes basically bulged out of their sockets. Oh great, now he would have to take care of a sick girl! He looked around the kitchen for a bowl and handed it to Winry.

"For all your puking needs," he said quickly as he rushed to get her a glass of water.

This day wasn't going to be long but this week was going to last for eternity.

_A/N: Hopefully I didn't dissapoint you smut fans (if there are any here). I just thought the idea of them falling asleep was precious. Thanks for all the reviews guys. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!_

_-Phyco girl_


	10. When Plans Go Missing

_A/N: Sorry I didn't update sooner. Thanks for the reviews as always and I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS IS CHAPTER 10! Wow! There'll probably be at least 3 or 4 more chapters maybe even 5 or more! (not more than 6) So enjoy this chapter everyone! _

_REVIEW REPLIES:_

**C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only: **What's smut you ask? Well, it's basically what you'll find in M rated romance fics.

**dana:** Thanks, and to all my other readers thanks for sticking with me! I even drew two pictures to celebrate the 10th chapter

Disclaimer: No, I don't own FMA. If I did it would be so fluffy everyone would die of suffocation.

**CHAPTER 10: WHEN PLANS GO MISSING**

It was Monday, 12:00 AM—no Tuesday. The previous day had been spent taking care of Winry's every need. And let me tell you, a sick and flustered Winry needed a lot.

The day was one of the most tiring of Edward's entire sixteen years of living. Perphaps even more tiring than the day of that fatal transmutation when all had gone terribly wrong and his life was forever turned upside down.

No, he wouldn't get into that. Not now that Winry was in this condition. What made him feel worse was that it was, or so he imagined, all his fault. That through _his_ mistakes he had been the one to make Winry throw up every two minutes. That due to his lack of attention that day he had been the one to shove that horrible toxin in her food down Winry's throat. That since _he_ hadn't been aware that a fever was going around Resembool lately it was _his_ fault Winry may had accidentally caught it in addition to the food poisoning and so was now getting a temperature of 105 degrees, had cold, clammy hands, and was getting weaker by the second.

And so the troubled teen, Edward Elric, fell into a nightmare on the side of his childhood friend's bed where he had previously been tending to all of the needs of an utterly sick girl, never caring once that he may catch the sickness himself. But he stayed, never thinking to even move unless it was to fetch something for her and so that's where he wept and screamed in the twisted world of his nightmare.

The nightmare filled with the sins he had committed and voices of the people he knew and loved deeply screaming and yelling at him that he was of no use or everything was his fault, that everything that went wrong was caused by his mistakes.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" he cried in desperation, "I didn't mean to!"

But the voices weren't so kind, "Sorry isn't good enough! Everything's your fault and you know it!" they accused. All that did was make Ed apologize more and more only to be rejected each and every time.

Only was he awakened when a soft, trembling hand was gently placed on top of his and a weak smile was given from the ill girl beside him.

"Ed," she managed to whisper hoarsely. He knew what she meant. He knew that hint of understanding and questioning in her voice.

"I'm fine," he replied, "Get some sleep Winry." She nodded and closed her eyes.

Though she looked peaceful she really wanted to knock him out with her wrench. Why couldn't he spare a word or two to tell her what was on his mind? Of course she knew he was screaming in pain from a terrible nightmare and she sure as hell could guess what it was about but for him to think he could hide it, _had_ to hide it, was entirely different.

At a moment like this where she was completely frustrated with him would be a time that she would usually ask him to get her a glass of water or do some sort of chore. Tonight though she just closed her eyes and drifted to sleep.

Hell, he'd probably drop dead in the middle of the hallway anyways. Sometimes she just had to wonder that in all their years of friendship, after all these years of trust where were they?

xoxox In the morning xoxox

Light filtered in through the windows, waking Winry up to the sun welcoming her with its' blinding rays. When she looked around the room she saw Ed, still sleeping and drooling on the window seat.

Strange, he was usually up early and her late but she guessed that if she had been up till twelve AM and spent the night in an uncomfortable position then she may sleep in a little too.

For it is usually the strangest positions we slept longer in. That is unless we woke up. At that point we would groggily get up and slump over to the nearest comfortable spot.

However Winry immediately stopped dwelling on the subject when she remembered that Ed was still dozing off and so she suddenly yelled, (now that some strength had returned from a good night's sleep) "ED! GET UP! I NEED TO TAKE MY MEDICINE YOU SLACKER!"

She watched as Ed slowly got up, wiping his drool with the back of his hand and then shot a cold but tired glare at Winry.

"Geez Win. If you're so sick how can you yell so much?" he said sarcastically.

However luckily for Winry and unluckily for Ed, Winry put on a coughing fit and soon he rushed out the door and grabbed some pills that had been snatched by the local doctor yesterday.

He was never lucky anyway.

Just as he was almost to the room, _right_ behind her door the phone rang.

He had no luck at all did he?

He let out an aggravated groan and hurried back downstairs.

"Hello?" he asked. By now he was annoyed and had no time for small talk.

"Brother?" said the voice on the other line. Al?

"Hmnn? Al? Is that you?" replied Ed.

"Yes."

"What do you want?"

"Well, me and aunty just arrived at the automail convention. Are you guys okay?"

"Could be better. Winry's making me do anything that pops into her twisted head."

"Al! Here's another bag. Do you mind carrying it?" asked someone in the background.

"Sure aunty! Uh, bye brother! See you in four more days!" finished Alphonse before the voice of the Pinako took over.

"Edward?"

"Wow, lucky me. I get to talk to the old hag."

"The midget seems to be in a bad mood."

"Shut up, you're smaller than me!"

"And you're smaller than my granddaughter."

"Am not! We're the same height now!" yelled Ed fiercely.

"Yes, well stop your complaining I have something else to talk about."

"Why don't you stop all that useless nagging of yours first?"

"You do know Winry's birthday is coming up don't you?"

"What?"

"Winry's birthday. Do I have to keep repeating myself Edward?"

"No," he mumbled back.

"Good. That's the whole reason I came here in the first place. I expect you to get her something nice."

"Yeah, yeah... WHAT?"

"Can you say something other than 'what' once in awhile Edward?"

"It's her birthday?"

"YES!" despite all her patience this had to be one of the most frustrating conversations in her life.

"Fine, but I don't have to make a cake do I?"

"Why?"

"Because, cooking is a science I wish not to study. Even if my life depended on it I couldn't make anything edible."

"Well then why don't you just get something from the bakery. Or you know. I got some groceries in the bottom cabinet since you two were taking so long. There were some ready made pop-in-the-oven meals in there."

Edwards face screwed up in confusion, "You mean there was food there? I thought that's where you kept the trash can?"

"Well, I moved it. You can't tell me you both are so ignorant you failed to notice that garbage can next to the sink. I like to think my granddaughter is a little smarter than that."

"Ummm."

Pinako sighed and hung up. This plan obviously wasn't working at all. Maybe there was a big plan in this itself. She didn't know what she was going to do after the two were sent home, even though she had acted as though she did.

This was a week where plans went missing.

xoxox

_A/N: I think that was one of my longest chapters! Well, I hope you enjoyed that and here are some pictures I drew for the occasion, the periods are written like so: _**(dot)**

http/i4**(dot)**photobucket**(dot)**com/albums/y149/Phycogirl/WAW10pic2**(dot)**jpg

http/i4**(dot)**photobucket**(dot)**com/albums/y149/Phycogirl/WAW10pic**(dot)**jpg

_I usually computer color things but I have to get a better coloring program first. Enjoy these anyways though!_


	11. Monsters Under the Bed

_A/N: I'm going on vacation to Aruba! Plus I'll be gone for 8-9 days. Oh! And I'll be flying first class (they were the last seats available) so I'm ULTRA SUPER HAPPY! Too bad a girl was "kidnapped" there. Hopefully they'll find her. Well, I'll miss you guys T.T But I'll write 2 CHAPTERS while I'm away! w00t! (sorry to my friend Kit who doesn't like leet speak XP)_

_Well, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and that you can hold out while I'm gone (lol, I know you aren't that dependent on me!) Also thanks all my reviewers, especially cherribomb since she (I'm assuming? Correct me if I'm wrong) has just started in on the madness which is my fic _

_Okay, now to end my babbling and get on with chapter 11 already! _

Disclaimer: Oh okay Well I don't own Fullmetal alchemist and I don't make money off this fic...

I DON'T OWN IT DAMMIT!

**CHAPTER 11: MONSTERS UNDER THE BED**

Edward strolled along the dirt roads of Risembool, hands in his pockets and head hung low in frustration as he kicked a stone every step of the way.

After much arguing early that morning Winry had managed to convince Ed he could get out of the house and that she could take care of herself fine.

Yeah, whatever.

She didn't even know it was soon to be her birthday. She probably spent all her time thinking about mechanics.

Machine junkie.

"What the hell am I gonna get _her_," it wasn't like this was Rush Valley or any big automail convention. No, this was a small town that thrived silently along the rolling hills. In fact, most people didn't even know where it was.

"Stupid hag." Ah yes, the backwards old bat who at this moment he was completely and utterly annoyed at. Why did she have to leave him to die within this week of absolute hell?

"I'm sure Al would know what to get her." Alphonse was always the sensitive one. Why was Ed stuck with the duty of buying her something in a place that didn't have the one thing she knew she would like, tools. Or some kind of machine. He could just give her money... but that wasn't very "thoughtful" was it?

He sighed as he stopped and sat on the steps of some shop and closed his eyes. What was he going to do?

Leave it up to Edward to plan your 17th birthday party.

xoxox

"Ugh," Winry groaned. There was absolutely NOTHING to do! She hated being sick, she couldn't work on her beloved automail when she was in bed!

Ed was out shopping. Maybe for groceries or something? Whatever it was she wished she could at _least_ be _there_ instead of cooped up in her room.

She slumped over to her dresser and snatched up the thermometer. Maybe her fever had gone down (Oh yes, she just HAD to catch that stupid fever too!). Nope, no luck there.

As she started back to prison, which was her mattress, Winry grabbed the wrench off her bedside table and hugged it close.

Ah, metal was a girl's best friend!

xoxox

"Hey bean! Get off my steps, I'm trying to sweep here!" shouted a man who had just swept a big cloud of dust and dirt into Edwards face. Yes, that didn't exactly help the situation.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TRYING TO DO, SWEEPING ALL THAT IN MY FACE! AND WHO YOU CALLIN' A BUG SO SMALL HE GETS LOST IN THE GROOVES OF YOUR SHOE?" Ed shouted back as he started to go into a tantrum. Without Al to hold him back there was no stopping the bean.

"He didn't say all that," chimed the other shopkeepers who had heard Edward, in other words, all of them.

"Yeah," pouted Ed, "Well…" that's where his sentence morphed into a bunch of inaudible mumbling.

"Excuse me?" asked a woman, one of the shopkeepers.

"Well… friend… birthday…" he got out.

"It's your friend's birthday? Well then you need to get him a present right?"

"HER! I NEED TO GET HER A PRESENT AND I DON'T KNOW WHAT THE HELL SHE WANTS BECAUSE SHE'S A TOMBOY WHO'S IN LOVE WITH MECHANICS!" yelled Ed, surprising everyone with his sudden outburst.

"Oh? A girl? That explains your… confusion," stated the woman as calmly as possible.

"Yeah, so?"

"Is it that girl Winry Rockbell? The automail mechanic around here?" asked a man who was cleaning the windows of another shop. Ed nodded, a hint of annoyance in his golden eyes.

"Oh! Her?" asked the woman from before.

"YES DIDN'T YOU JUST SEE ME NOD!"

"Sorry, but she usually comes around my shop looking at this," the woman pointed to an item in her window.

"That? It looks expensive," replied Ed.

"Well, it is. I'm the only shop of this kind in town. As you know, Resembool is a small town."

"Yeah, well it's sold."

"You mean you'll buy it?"

"ARE YOU DEAF OR SOMETHING WOMAN?"

xoxox

Ed arrived around noon, hiding one bag under Winry's bed (which she would never look under, considering it was a colossal mess) and taking one bag of fruit and tucking it away in the fridge.

"Hey Ed, what'd you get?" Winry asked.

"Oh, just some apples, grapes, an orange or two."

"You spent all that time getting fruit," said Winry with a look of disbelief.

"Hey, I had to make sure it wasn't rotting."

"Ha, ha very funny Edward. Don't make fun of my sickness," and so the rest of the day was spent talking and eating, Winry unaware of the secret that lie just below her.


	12. Want, Dream, Wish

_A/N: I'm back! Hi everyone I actually got a few days ago but was busy unpacking and didn't have enough time to type both chapters. I will however put up chapter 13 either tomorrow morning or after I've gotten at least 5 reviews. Probably tomorrow morning XP_

_Well enjoy! I'm glad that I have some new readers with me and I hope Ed's last four days, (The rest of Wednesday-Saturday) aren't too rough!_

_Disclaimer: points backwards Go check other chapters if you really want to hear the disclaimer._

**CHAPTER 12: WANT, DREAM, WISH**

"Just three more days, just three more days, just three more days," Ed mumbled as he paced across the floor.

"You know I can hear you. You're only a few feet away after all," replied Winry who was looking at a mechanic's catalog and checking off a few parts with a pen, "Besides it's more like four days. It's still Wednesday you know."

Edward ignored her and instead kept pacing across the room. His head was thrown up towards the ceiling in an attempt to show off how full of angst his life was, 'Why god, _why._'

"Edward…" He still paid her no mind and continued his walk about the room. "EDWARD!"

"Huh?" He snapped his focus towards her, "What?"

"Sorry to kick you all the way back to reality Edward, but what's with you? You're acting strange." She shot him a quizzical glance as he continued to pace across her floor. "And would you stop that?"

He paused for a moment but then went back to pacing. "I am NOT strange. Just because you're sick doesn't mean you're constantly right."

"Bean."

"Whatever." Yes, there was undeniably something strange about him today. Was he trying to hide something or what?

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing."

"Really? Usually you flip out when I call you a name shrimp," she retorted.

"WHO YOU CALLING SMALLER THAN A GRAIN OF RICE MACHINE JUNKIE!"

"See, like that… HEY, WHAT DID YOU SAY ALCHEMY FREAK?"

"SHUT UP WRENCK FREAK!"

"WHY DON'T YOU JERK?"

And the fighting dragged on for hours without Pinako to set the two straight. But in time they both started pouting and turned their backs on one another like the two stubborn children they were.

xoxox Meanwhile xoxox

"Alphonse, can you carry this bag?" Pinako handed the metal teen her suitcase as they got on the train.

"Sure Auntie Pinako," he replied while tucking two large, brightly wrapped present away in his armor. Thankfully nobody noticed. They were all trying to squeeze into the black locomotive.

"I'm sure Winry will love your present Al. She'll be studying that piece of automail all day."

"Yeah, I sure hope brother found a nice present too."

"Yes, well we have to get back as soon as possible. I think the train should arrive there by tomorrow morning," the old lady replied as she and the hulking suit of armor settled into a seat. It was about 8:00 now but she hoped she could get some decent sleep on this train.

"Yeah auntie. I can't wait to see brother again."

xoxox

"Hey Ed," her voice was soothing after the long silence. His eyelids were about halfway closed even though it was only 8 PM. Winry came over and shook him roughly by the shoulder, "Get up already!"

Edward suddenly became fully alert and his eyes shot open in a sudden rush of gold. "What?" he asked as he sat up from his slouched position on the window seat.

"I wanted to ask you something."

"What?"

"Well, do you remember the river?"

"Could you be a little more specific?" Ed asked.

"Stop being a jerk Edward. You know what I mean." she answered.

"What about it?"

"Well, I was thinking about going there tomorrow and having a picnic."

"A picnic?" He stared at her in a questionable manner as if saying, 'You really want to have a picnic? What are you thinking?"

"_Yes_, a picnic. I thought it would be nice."

"Nice? Winry, you're sick."

"So, it would be nice. Me, you, and Al all together again at the river, having a picnic like the old days."

"Wait, Al's coming back?" he asked.

'Yeah, and granny too. I got their call today. They also asked me if I remembered something but I had no idea what they were talking about. There weren't any appointments on my calendar." Winry started, "I don't think she knows I'm sick though."

"You didn't tell me?"

"Well, you were out shopping and then there was the endless pacing…"

"I get the point Winry."

"Anyways, why don't you want to go to the river?"

"It's stupid!" Ed replied, an annoyed look plastered on his face.

And that was it.

"It's not! I've always dreamed of having a sort of reunion. Other people's dreams aren't stupid just because their not your own you selfish jerk!" He didn't even get to reply as she shut out the light and he made his way over to the doorway. All the while wanting the exact same thing.

xoxox

_A/N: I loved that ending line Don't forget to review! I'll be sure to post the next chapter tomorrow since I wrote 12 and 13 while on vacation._

_-Phyco girl_


	13. Never Forgive, Never Forget

_**READ, IMPORTANT INFO AND AN ANSWER TO THOSE WHO CRAVE FLUFFINESS! **A/N: Sadly there'll be a **TON** of fighting before the fluffiness which will be towards the end. Don't worry, I'll make it sweet for you guys Thanks for the reviews as always! Also much to my displeasure I'm not feeling well and may have come down with a fever T.T Hopefully it'll go away soon That's why I was a bit late in typing this. I'll be going away again to see my cousins. They're really cool. I think I'm flying there? Don't know yet. Lol, I'm clueless as to what I'm doing T.T_

Disclaimer: I don't and never will own FMA. I think... Oh! And I'm not making a profit. Then I'd be sued XD

**CHAPTER 13: NEVER FORGIVE, NEVER FORGET**

She got up and stretched. The normal morning routine we all do to remind us that it was morning and we'd have to get up sooner or later anyways.

In fact, this morning Winry was feeling a ton better. Maybe she'd be able to go to the river with Ed and Al! At this thought a smile spread across her face but then she remembered the other night and her look turned sour.

"Winry, you up yet?" a farmiliar voice sounded from behind the door.

She sighed, slowly walked over to the door, opened it, and came out. Her hands placed gracefully behind her back.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?"

You see, the moment Winry had heard that voice at which, at this point in time she wasn't very happy with, she had grabbed the wrench off her side table and settled in behind her back so the short alchemist couldn't see it. And then, as expected she had bashed him up quite good to partially meet her standard of rage at the moment.

"Well, you don't exactly call people's dreams 'stupid.'"

"You're still worked up about _that_?" Edward exclaimed.

"_Yes_, I'm still _worked up about that_," Winry replied, mocking Edward in a shrill and annoying voice.

"Look, Winry I'm sorr—"

"Well, sometimes sorry isn't good enough!" she yelled, "When you tell someone you care about and trust you would expect the same care and consideration but no, that's just too hard for you isn't it Edward!"

Tears, they sprang from her eyes uninvited and unexpectantly. They ran down her face. Disrupting her speech and causing her to stutter through it.

"But you n-never even m-made and effort to think about it. I-it's just too hard for you! You can't think of anyone but yourself! Y-y-you!" She let her wrench fall to the ground and her knees buckle under her, causing the now-weeping girl to land on the floor.

"Winry, I'm—" Edward failed in another attempt to soothe her as she interrupted him. She brought her eyes to meet his in a haunting embrace. Tears left their mark as she continued to sob, bringing up one hand to her face only to feel the sensation of hot, salty water trailing down to her elbows and onto her lap.

"I always wanted to go back to that memory. Where we were just children and nothing mattered. There was no such thing as death or devastation. Then we were actually happy Edward, _happy_. But of course _you_ never wanted to be happy, you always have to take the blame for everything. Well, get over it! We all make mistakes, we're human Edward, _not _god!"

He kneeled down by her and offered a hand despite the hurt he was receiving from her. She slapped him away and stood up, wiping her face with the back of her hand.

"Get out. I don't need you anymore I can take care of myself and you can continue to look for that stupid stone. Obviously we're not good enough for you. Nobody said it was easy waiting for you day in and day out so do us both a favor and get lost Edward." Winry said shakily, looking down on him.

She was serious.

And the words stung. It was as if he was backed against a wall. Fighting wasn't going to help any and being quiet wasn't going to change either. There was nowhere to go, nowhere to run.

"Winry?" Both teenagers looked down to see the two people they least expected at the time, Al and Pinako. "We're home..." he trailed off as Ed stood up and started to decend the stairs.

"Brother, where are you going?" asked Al frantically, hurrying towards Ed.

"Nelly's. I can probably stay there. I'll meet you at the station Saturday," he replied coldly as he walked out the door, closing it behind him.

"Winry, care to explain?" asked the old woman on the couch below, raising an eyebrow in emphasis.

xoxox

"Ed? Is that you?" asked a dark haired girl peeking out from the doorway.

"Yeah, I got kicked outta Winry's house."

"Really? Well come in," Nelly opened the door and Ed stepped in, suitcase in hand which Al had given to him once Ed was already halfway there since the ever-ignorant Ed had forgotten.

They ended up catching up on tea and pie in the kitchen.

"Wow, you got your ass kicked didn't cha?" asked Nelly with a small giggle.

"Hey! This is no laughing matter!" Ed replied. "Ugh, I just wish I hadn't gotten kicked out. Isn't being yelled at enough?"

"Hey cheer up shrimp," she replied with and encouraging smile, "She'll find that present one day. I mean, she has to look under there sometime."

"I guess so—HEY!" he shouted as she tried to calm him down, and tried to assure him she was only polking fun.

And just a walk away was a girl crying her eyes out of hatred for herself.

xoxox

_A/N: I know, it's sad and kinda short but I really have to go! It's 11 PM_

-Phyco girl


	14. Learn, Love, Laugh

**READ, HOLDS RANTING AND IMPORTANT INFO!** _A/N: Meh, I know that last chapter was WAY too short T.T I was in quite a hurry, lots of things to do. Plus the fact that everyone was trying to kick me off of the computer._

_But enough excuses! It's been too long since I updated! And yes, I went through all the trouble to PM everyone who ever bothered to read my fic, which is very annoying, yes I'm sure you're all annoyed at me for disturbing you. XD Anyways, getting to the point, it was only because gasp this is the very last chapter or WAW!_

_It's sad and I'm making a big deal out of it, I know, but I'm making it extra long! Yes, 9 whole pages of a chapter So enjoy it!_

**CHAPTER 14: LEARN, LAUGH, LOVE**

The day after Edward was bashed up and booted out by Winry wasn't as happy as previously imagined. Things just didn't seem the same without the endless fighting and hotheadedness that usually took place in the cozy house. It was like the day was penetrated by an unusual sense of peace and quiet.

"Here Winry..." Al hesitantly handed her a large gift, brightly wrapped and topped off by a bright orange bow.

"Oh, thanks Al," Winry replied, trying her best to put on a smile. She carefully unwrapped it, revealing a, in the eyes of a mechanic, beautiful automail arm. "Wow, thanks this is great! I really can't wait to take it apart."

Somehow she didn't seem as cheerful and enthusiastic as thought as she carefully set the package down with the other mechanical presents. She straightened the striped party hat adorning her head, setting out for the kitchen. "Cake anyone?"

It looked as if this year only one piece would ever be eaten, the rest gone to waste. Al couldn't eat and her grandmother was too busy smoking that pipe of hers.

And so with a dull look in her eyes, Winry cut herself a slice and took a seat on the confetti covered living room floor, wondering of what could've been.

xoxox Meanwhile xoxox

The day felt as if it would drag on for the rest of his life. Well, at least that's what Edward thought as he mindlessly twiddled with his bangs and played around with his mashed potatoes while Nelly frustratingly reminded him for the trillionth time to 'get his elbow off the table and eat already.'

"What's wrong with you? Usually you'd be devouring this like a starved puppy," the dark-haired girl said as she looked at Ed quizzically, as if trying to find how the hell he had malfunctioned.

"Mmmm, nothing. I'm just not hungry." he replied, slowly pushed his plate to the center of the table.

"Girl trouble?" Nelly asked snidely, absolutely glowing as if she'd discovered some valuable secret.

It wasn't really a question though, and she wasn't asking him in anyway. Kind of when someone asks you to take out the trash. It was a statement, a fact that, indeed, he was having a great deal of girl trouble.

"What?" Ed suddenly perked up and sat straight up in his chair as he gradually began to lean in closer to her and glare. Squint actually.

"Hmmm?" She stood up out of her chair and crept up behind him, leaning on the back of his chair for support, "I said you have girl trouble, and this time I'm not asking." A shiver ran down his spine as he heard the words up close.

"Am not..."

Nelly walked back to the other side of the table, placing her hands on her hips, "But you do don't you? You can't be too sure can you? Face it; you're just too scared to admit it."

She gave him a stern look in the eye before picking up his plate and tossing it into the sink.

"Hey, what're you doing?" Ed asked as he also stood up.

"Hmmm? Cleaning up, someone has to. Now, come over here and help me," she replied calmly in a complete change of demeanor. Well, despite the fact that she threw a pair of rubber gloves in his face.

So he slouched over and began scrub the while thinking of Nelly's words.

xoxox

Winry woke up at about noon. Ugh, she was so tired she could barely get up. She'd spent most of the time reflecting on what she'd said to Edward two days prior and yelling at herself about.

How could she just randomly attack him like that? Especially when he tried to apologize. Was she just being a selfish brat?

Winry sighed as she slowly got out of bed and stumbled downstairs. Her hair was a mess and her nightgown hung slightly off one shoulder as she made her way to the kitchen where her grandmother had breakfast waiting for her. She took a seat but something was missing...

"Here Winry." Pinako set down a plate of eggs and bacon which Winry thankfully gobbled down while she pondered what was missing from this picture...

"Hey, where's Al?" she asked as she swallowed and dropped her silverware onto her plate.

"Oh? He went to meet Edward at the train station they're leaving today remember?"

No, she didn't. "They're leaving today?" Winry practically shouted as Pinako took up her plate and began cleaning it.

"Yes, remember they said that—" Pinako was disrupted by someone knocking on the door. "Could you get that?"

Winry nodded and stood up, heading towards the door. Why did she feel so strange all of a sudden? As if something bad was about to happen...

"WHY DON'T YOU GUYS EVER ANSWER THIS THING!" yelled a stubborn, blond, teenager standing in the doorway. He had unexpectantly thrown open the door, resulting fatally as the door slammed into Winry's face, knocking her to the ground.

"OUCH WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DO...ing...?" A look of absolute horror spread across her face as she looked up to see Edward looming over her.

Her face turn a deep shade of crimson as she remembered how messed up she had looked and she quickly scrambled up to her feet and brushed off her nightgown and just stared at him.

"I was wondering if Al was ready to go," he looked over at Pinako, obviously wanting her to answer and avoiding Winry all together.

"He left already. Said, he'd be meeting you at the station," the old woman replied as Winry just stood there idiotically.

"Thanks," he said as he walked off and closed the door behind him.

"So..." Pinako lowered her glasses and looked at her granddaughter sternly.

"Hmmm? What?" she asked, returning from her own little world.

"It looked like you wanted to say something."

"I don't have anything to say to him."

"Now, now, no need to be denying things so early into the conversation. Whatever it is I'm sure he won't mind hearing it."

"Well I..."

"Do what you want Winry," the old woman walked back to the kitchen, tidying up slightly.

"I don't know." Winry gazed timidly at the door for a moment before glancing back at her grandmother.

"Well, don't say I didn't..." but before she could finish Winry had rushed out the door and towards the train station, "...Warn you."

And she smiled. _'Ah Winry, when will you learn?'_

xoxox

Edward sighed as he walked towards the station and onto the platform. She hadn't even said goodbye. Nelly was right, he did have girl problems.

"Brother!" A hulking suit of armor walked up to him, "Hi brother. Ready to head back to Central?"

"Yeah..." Edward replied hoarsely as Al boarded and took a seat. This was one of the worst trips to Resembool he'd ever had. It was a bad way to end things.

Maybe he could never fix it and they couldn't be friends any longer. _'I wish I could erase everything,'_ he thought as he grabbed up his suitcase and started walking into the line, Al ahead due to Ed's short moment of thought.

"Edward!" A familiar voice sounded from behind which hurtled Ed into a world of slight shock and confusion. And before he could whip his head around and stare in confusion (which everyone in the station was already doing) a pair of slender arms wrapped themselves around him as if he would never be able to pry the damn things off of him!

"Uh, hi...?" he replied weakly, as she was squeezing the living daylights out of him. "I...can't...breathe..."

"Oh, um, sorry," she let go of him, resulting in a few dramatized deep breaths from Ed. He turned around and looked her up and down.

She, Winry, was a complete and total disaster. In fact the spunky mechanic looked no better than when she first woke up which could be compared to a hobo—only cleaner and without holes in her clothing.

"So..." Ed made a desperate attempt at starting a conversation which died slowly and painfully, ending with him scratching the back of his head in one last fatal effort to create

some sort of movement.

"I shouldn't have yelled at you like that, I'm sorry. I guess I just didn't want to ruin my friendship with you like this. I really do care about you, I guess I just wasn't feeling that great," Winry blurted out. And with that she turned on her heel, turning back once to smile and say a polite, _'have a nice ride.'_

And all he could do was stand there and watch as she left, "Wait..."

Yes, Edward had a very big girl problem and now he was going to get rid of it once and for all.

_xoxox Nelly's house, one day prior: 10:47 PM xoxox_

"So, you really think I have a girl problem huh?" It was a pretty sudden comment on the grounds that they had been washing dishes in silence for about the past hour or so.

"Hmmm?" Nelly set down a plate mid-wash to glance over at Edward. "Well, yes. I would think so."

"Really..." he trailed off to look up at the ceiling for some reason or another.

"Yes, really," she replied in a slightly annoyed manner as she began to pry off her

rubber gloves and set them beside a dish. And then, out of the blue, she started to make coffee. "When it's done pour two cups. Wouldn't want you to fall asleep during our session."

Ed looked at her uncertainly for a moment before setting aside his own work and pouring two cups full of the dark liquid, searching the cabinets for the sugar and grabbing the cream out of the refrigerator.

Nelly then walked into the living room and plopped down in a chair, picking up some reading glasses her mother had left on the table and setting them on the edge of her nose. She grabbed a notepad in the process.

"Okay, sit down Mister. Elric," she motioned to the couch, "I'm Nelly and will be filling in for your usual wrench-basher for she has... kicked you out of her house?" She shot him a look of curiosity as he just stared at her in pure horror.

"WHAT THE HELL? I DON'T NEED A PSYCHIATRIST! WHO DO YOU THINK I AM?"

"Now, now, no need to resort to yelling Mister. Elric, you'll spill the coffee. Besides, I really wouldn't want to resort to the form of "helping you" Miss. Winry used. Though, I don't have a wrench in hand so I'd have to use other tools such as pliers or a jack-hammer."

"A jack hammer?" Edward grumbled as he slowly calmed down. "What the hell do you need a jack hammer for?"

"Yes a jack hammer and I guess it would be for straightening you out, yes?" She replied as she began to write out some notes:

_-Arrogant jerk. Smart ass. I can see why Winry threw him out after a few minutes of his attitude_

"_Hey_, what're you writing?" Ed leaned over in an attempt to look at the notepad but Nelly quickly set it face down on her lap and straightened her glasses.

"Now, why do you think Winry kicked you out of the house?" she asked which was followed by a great deal of mumbling.

"Uh, well I told her that her biggest dream was..." he winced, "...stupid...?"

"I see."

- _Self centered and perhaps now a little guilty? _

"So, how does that make you feel?"

"Um... bad...?" He took a sip from his coffee. This was one of the worst things he'd ever experienced. Plus it was stupid!

-_ Feels "bad" Has a hard time admitting his "feelings"_

"Alright, and would you care to explain what this dream of hers was?"

"meherandalallsittingattherivertogetherhavingapicniclikewhenwewerekids," he mumbled quickly, trying to get this over with as soon as possible.

-_Note underline "Has a hard time admitting his "feelings"" three times. I see through that stupid disguise of yours nitwit! I swear if you ever said that to me I'd bash your head in with the jack hammer and then..._

She was now writing furiously and had to shake her pen a few times before the ink started to run again. Ed just gave her strange looks as she suddenly stopped and composed herself while also taking a deep breath.

-_...Anyways he obviously cares about Winry, is in denial. Maybe the slightest crush? Or maybe as a sister—but that wouldn't make sense in why he's in denial so it would have to be the first one?_

_Hmm... I always thought they were a cute couple. Ever since that one time when we were six and—_

She quit writing as soon as she felt his warm breath on the back of her neck. He was reading over her shoulder!

"Um..." She quickly tore out the pages and handed them to him. He'd read them already anyways. "Your evaluation...?"

"Mmmm," he just stared at the papers, not even reading them.

"I have cake." Ed was silent. It wasn't like him but... maybe? "C'mon shrimp! I have cake and we can make cookies! What're you waiting for?"

"WHO YOU CALLING A TINY GRAIN OF RICE!"

xoxox

"What?" Winry walked back over to him. What did he want from her? They were friends again right?

"I..." What the hell was he supposed to say to her?

So instead he pulled her into a quick hug. "Well, I guess this is goodbye," he said awkwardly. Why was he hugging her again? A slight blush crept up his face.

"BROTHER! THE TRAIN'S ABOUT TO LEAVE! STOP HUGGING YOUR GIRLFRIEND!" Al teased as the locomotive began to take off.

"AL! SHE ISN'T MY GIRLFRIEND!" He yelled started running towards the train, eventually catching onto the side and edging along towards the door where Al helped him inside.

"Right brother," Al snickered as Ed finally made it inside and they debated the whole way back. And she just stood and watched them fade into the distance.

For now all she could do was hope that the two would return home safely.

Besides there was always more time. Right?

xoxox _3 months later_ xoxox

"Damn! Where the hell did I put it?" yelled a frustrated blonde, head hidden under bed and items thrown in random directions all around her.

Pinako had been making some automail for a customer that had come by earlier when she found that she needed her special screwdriver which was extra small and used for only the tiniest screws.

Ironically Winry had, months and months ago, been taking something apart and "borrowed" it. She then, when finished, stuffed it under her bed to make her room seem cleaner with all the other crap that had been scattered across the floor.

"Aha! Found it!" she exclaimed as she pulled out the tool and tossing the paper bag that had been over it across the room just for fun. It made a sort of thumping sound and thus Winry walked over to examine it.

It was heavy and the bag covering whatever was in there looked about to rip.

She carefully pulled out a rectangular object covered in brown paper and what seemed to be bubble wrap which explained the bulkiness. Winry also shook the bag to see if anything else came out.

Coincidentally a card of some sort floated out. It was twisted and maybe even torn in a few places from being smashed and buried with no protection what-so-ever.

Winry carefully turned the card over to reveal an elegant floral background and the words _Happy Birthday_ tastefully embellishing the cover.

"Hmmm? A birthday gift?" Maybe it was one of the presents Pinako and Al had bought but had forgotten to wrap. Or maybe someone sent it as a package and Winry had carelessly thrown it under her bed, thinking it was just a paper bag.

She threw the card aside. Whoever it was from, it looked like a pretty nice present. May as well open it. Winry quickly opened the package and flung the brown paper and bubble wrap out-of-the-way.

"It's beautiful." Though Winry had always had a great love for all things mechanical she did have a girly side. A small part of her had always loved the color pink and fancy jewelry even though her more tomboyish side dominated.

There was a lot more to Winry Rockbell than mechanics. People are more complex than that.

And so she marveled at the delicateness and craftsmanship of it. How carefully the diamonds and other pastel-colored jewels had been placed so that the wings of the dragonfly looked as if they actually shimmered. Even how thick the frame was and how beautiful the sapphire colored velvet covering the back was.

Yes, this had to be the most beautiful picture frame she'd ever seen, girly as it was. And, she had to admit, she'd been spellbound with it for months as she watched it from its store window. But, even more important than the frame itself was the picture that it contained.

She nearly wept as she ran her fingers down the polished glass. Sitting inside was a picture that was obviously old. It was faded and worn but nonetheless it looked like it belonged there.

They must have been only four or five years old. It was a very nostalgic picture that had always remained close to her heart and she had always had a strong sense of affection for it.

Trishia had taken a picture and so had Pinako, they were all at the river together, having a picnic.

And somehow she didn't need to check the card for whoever bought her this was because she just had a feeling it was him.

Looking back at that picture reminded her that people change but we all learn, laugh, and love and somehow it makes growing up just a little bit easier.

_A/N: So that's it! I hope you guys enjoyed it but don't fret! I'll be writing more EdWin filled goodness so check out my username every now and then I'm so sad it's over but this is one fic I'll never forget! Thanks to all of you who reviewed! You all mean so much to me and I read every single one of your reviews! Thanks to all of you who believed in me and urged me on to keep writing! You guys rule!_

_-Phyco girl_


End file.
